Unlimited Perfection
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Unli(mited) Perfect(ion). Only Perfect. Le Projet Parfait. L'Arme Suprême, capable de dominer le monde. C'est notre Création, notre Chef-d'œuvre. Pour l'Aube de l'Ere Nouvelle et le Maître de nos Destinées.
1. Unlimited

**« Unlimited Perfection »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Unlimited Perfection »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Suspense, Romance.

Résumé : _**Unli**_ _(mited)_ _ **Perfect**_ _(ion)_. _Only Perfect_. _Le Projet Parfait. L'Arme Suprême, capable de dominer le monde. C'est notre Création, notre Chef-d'œuvre. Pour l'Aube de l'Ere Nouvelle et le Maître de nos Destinées._

Personnages principaux : **Caleb Stonewall (Akio Fudou), Jude Sharp** **(Yuuto Kidou)**

Personnages secondaires : Bailong 白龍 (Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu)

Pairing principal : **Caleb Stonewall (Akio Fudou)** x **Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**

Pairings secondaires : Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)

Note : Prend place peu avant le début des fanfictions **《白龍傳》** _ **La Légende du Dragon Blanc**_ et **《白龍黑鬼》** _ **Le Fantôme du Dragon**_ **.** Léger rapport avec _**Vent Arrière**_.

* * *

 **Dédicace : Dédiée au Maître du KdFd Sans Frontière, Ygrec-Kantoku. Longue vie au KdFd-Babacat ! Il y a un deuxième chapitre, ne me tue pas à la fin de celui-ci (ou attends au moins le deuxième, dont tu commanderas la publication à ta guise ;). Oh, et Bailong Boss te remercie pour le poème, il a été épaté (et sache que c'est rare ;). **

* * *

…

 **?**

 **?**

…

* * *

Le Projet a commencé.

Le Monde doit changer – perverti comme il est.

Mais il faut un Instrument à cette rédemption : et à celui qui se destine à absoudre nos péchés, je vous promets la perfection de nos incessantes recherches – l' _Only Perfect_.

 _ **Unli**_ **(mited)** _ **Perfect**_ **(ion).**

« Le monde nous ont appris que seule la force rivalise avec l'idéal. Et notre idéal, à nous… »

『 **白竜** 』

 **(…?)**

Il faut une Arme pour régner le chaos, Maître : et si c'est à nous que revient la tâche de la créer, je ne saurais que vous confier celle de l'utiliser.

« Avez-vous décrypté l'inscription ? »

« Quasiment. Cette écriture ancienne résiste à nos meilleures analyses… mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »

Pour nous qui n'avons que l'espoir de voir l'Aube Nouvelle, le temps n'est rien d'autre que notre ascension vers la réussite.

 _La vôtre, Maître._

« Le monde nous ont appris que seule la force rivalise avec l'idéal. Et notre idéal, à nous… »

『 **白竜** 』

 **(…?)**

… _c'est la_ _Perfection_.

« Quel est _son_ nom ? »

Les yeux du Cinquième étudièrent le trésor de l'Aube…

« Ha-ku… »

…la Promesse d'un Jour Nouveau pour tous…

« …ku-ryuu… »

…et percèrent le secret d'un être unique au monde.

« _Hakuryuu_. »

 _ **Hakuryuu**_ **.**

Alors leur joie devint euphorie.

« Quel nom magnifique. _Dragon Blanc_. L'Esprit de l'Aube elle-même, la renaissance. Nous n'aurions pas pu trouver être plus parfait ! »

…

Dans l'ombre, l'Ombre elle-même serrait les dents de rage.

' _Parfait. Parfait. C'est le seul mot qu'ils ont à l'esprit, ces enfoirés de Cinquièmes Sectoristes ?!'_

…

 _ **Unli**_ **(mited)** _ **Perfect**_ **(ion).**

 _Only Perfect._

« Quelle identité humaine lui donnerons-nous ? »

Qui sera-t-il, Celui qui possédera la Force de la Perfection ?

『 **白竜** 』

 **(** _ **Hakuryuu**_ **)**

L'inscription magnifique illumina le cœur des fous du Sanctuaire.

« Il sera _**Bailong**_ 『 **白龍** 』, le Dragon Blanc. En hommage à l'Esprit de l'Aube _Hakuryuu_ 『 **白竜** 』, dont il est l'incarnation la plus parfaite et magnifique. »

…

L'Ombre enrage, et crache son venin.

' _L'incarnation la plus parfaite et magnifique. Ben dites donc, la modestie, vous connaissez, espèce de scientifiques mabouls ?'_

…

Le Dragon Blanc [« _**Bailong**_ 『白龍』»]…

…venait de naître.

« Sois le bienvenu parmi nous, Dragon Blanc. Nous attendons de toi de grandes choses. Ne déçois personne – ton Maître avant tout. »

Alors que l'Esprit de l'Aube voyait le jour – _son_ jour à lui, une jeune femme se crispa soudainement, en voyant le jeune être.

« Quel… quel beau garçon. »

L'espace d'un instant, la part d'humanité qui restait en elle vit l'enfant qu'elle aurait pu porter.

« Est-ce qu'il sera… est-ce qu' _il_ sera heureux ? »

 _ **Avons-nous le droit d'inventer la vie, nous qui espérons l'Aube Nouvelle ?**_

« _Heureux_? »

Le Supérieur rit comme si sa subordonnée venait de faire une bonne blague.

« _Heureux_ , il le sera. Il sera _l'être parfait_. Celui qui peut tout réussir, tout accomplir. Il sera l'Arme Suprême du Changement. Comment ne pourrait-il pas être _heureux_ ? »

…

L'Ombre s'était glissée parmi eux, dans les ténèbres de leurs machines et de leur égo.

« (Pauvre gamin. Même pas encore né, et déjà maudit par le destin.) »

Je n'étais vraiment pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur autrui. La vie m'avait bien assez fait chier pour que je me soucie de mes propres miches. Pourtant, de voir ce petit _naître_ pour leurs objectifs, avec nul autre destin que d'être manipulé…

' _Je vais le détruire, et, ainsi, il ne souffrira jamais.'_

Il arma son fusil à pompe, et visa pilepoil sur le Nouveau-né de l'Aube.

« Merde ! »

Le tir avait dévié, à cause d'une ombre noire – quasi surnaturelle ! Surnaturelle, car la chance d'échapper à l'Ombre était… inexistante.

« Qui va là ?! »

' _Ta sœur, tiens.'_

Personne n'avait encore survécu à un seul de ses tirs. Rien, ni personne. Il n'y avait pas de _tentative_ d'assassinat pour l'Homme de l'Ombre, seulement des contrats qui s'enchaînaient.

« Qui va là ?! Montrez-vous ! »

D'un air blasé, le tueur d'élite se glissa parmi eux, montrant son visage sans crainte.

« Le Justicier de l'Ombre. Pour vous servir, Messieurs Dames. »

' _Ça, c'était petit plaisir et grand fantasme d'enfant pour moi.'_

Tous ceux qui avaient vu ses traits, de toute façon, ne survivraient pas. C'est pourquoi il ne portait jamais de masque.

« Même si tu nous tues tous, d'autres continueront notre œuvre. Quant à toucher à notre _Only Perfect_ , n'y songe même pas. Fraîchement né, il est déjà trop puissant pour que tu puisses quoi que ce soit contre lui. »

L'Ombre n'était pas cruelle. Elle accomplissait juste son devoir, et éliminait tout ce qui pouvait nuire au monde. Avoir survécu à l'Ombre… signifie être maudit par l'existence – même si elle portait une destinée hors du commun.

« …putain de MERDE ! »

Il ressentait la rage. Il vibrait de haine. Comment… _pourquoi_ , ce petit avait-il échappé à son tir ?!

« Qui a programmé cette merde, hein ? QUI a programmé… cette PUTAIN DE MERDE ?! »

La grenade allait exploser, comme sa rage. Mais les scientifiques étaient trop calmes, trop calmes.

« Le Grand Ministre Sharp. »

* * *

…

 **Rapport n°1 de l'Homme de l'Ombre.**

 **~ _Celui qui naissait_ ~**

…

* * *

『 **精神** 』

 _ **« Seishin »**_

C'était le nom de cette hérésie.

Une entité spirituelle de l'univers, transformée en _être humain_.

Le Projet _**Unli**_ _(mited)_ _ **Perfect**_ _(ion)_ – alias _Only Perfect_ – visait à créer l'être parfait, l'Agent d'Elite Ultime, capable de servir le Maître d'une ère nouvelle – l'Ere de l'Aube.

 _Only Perfect._ _ **L'Ultime Perfection.**_

Mon cul, oui. C'est incroyable comment l'homme se monte la tête. Et ça m'étonnerait pas, qu'avec cette putain de merde de mes deux, l' _Only Perfect_ devienne aussi arrogant que ceux qui l'ont créé. Mais quelque part, ça serait une bonne chose. S'il a de l'égo, ce gamin, c'est qu'il…

…qu'il ne sera jamais parfait.

 **« Tu grandiras pour servir ton Maître et accomplir la Destinée de son Règne. Sois digne de l'honneur qui t'est fait, petit Seishin. Personne encore n'est jamais né pour devenir l'Aube d'une Ere Nouvelle. »**

(Enfoirés de mes deux…)

Sous la lumière artificielle des néons, le Nouveau-né de l'Aube émit un rire magnifique. Se moquait-il d'eux, ou exprimait-il déjà son humanité naissante ?

* * *

…

 **Cabinet gouvernemental.**

 **Nuit glaciale, 22h34.**

…

* * *

« Yo, Sharp. »

La statue de ce gouvernement se découpait à son œil empli de haine – effigie de pouvoir et d'abjecte servitude.

« Ton _Ombre_ vient te rattraper. As-tu peur de la mort ou l'attends-tu pour purger tes péchés ? »

Les étranges lunettes mates contemplaient la pleine lune, derrière l'opacité de leur âme, la malveillance de leur masque.

 _ **Clic clic !**_

(Quelles lunettes bizarres… et ce vert… affreux ?!)

Enfin, je suppose qu'on a tous nos petites manies – même si ça consiste en un look de grenouille aveugle.

« … »

Le canon de mon fusil réclamait la chair de ce coupable. Peu importe qu'il revêtît le masque de la honte, le secret du péché : mon arme était affamée, et lui – qui avait défié la mort comme la vie – devrait nourrir la justice de mes ténèbres. Alors, tant pis pour ces affreuses lunettes : de toute façon, dans l'autre monde, il n'en aura pas besoin.

« Oh ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur, pour quelqu'un qui vient de voir son _Ombre_ le rattraper. Je dois reconnaître que tu es plus courageux que je ne le pensais, pour une belle ordure du gouvernement. »

« … »

Toujours silencieux, le Grand Ministre n'avait pas quitté le mystère de la clarté astrale.

 _Astral, le Dragon Blanc – Nouveau-né de l'Aube._

(Salaud, salaud !)

Cette enflure avait commandité cette horreur. Il méritait pire que la mort, lui qui avait joué avec la vie.

« Je crois qu'on a deux mots à se dire, toi et moi. »

Sans quitter la promesse de l'Aube, celui qui portait le péché du monde prononça enfin ses dernières paroles.

« Cet instrument… est-il bien nécessaire, Homme de l'Ombre ? »

(Oh, tu m'as vu, malgré tes lunettes ?)

Mes phalanges jouaient négligemment avec la gâchette noire.

« Il t'empêchera de souffrir. Car bien que tu le mérites amplement, mes ténèbres ressentent encore la compassion. Je serai celui qui t'offrira la rédemption par son ombre. »

Il allait mourir, pour le bien de ce monde. Et pour le noir de ma conscience perdue.

* * *

…

 **Enregistrement X-001**

…

* * *

 _ **~|ERROR|…|ERROR|~**_

 _|Alerte du système|_

Pensif, le Scientifique-en-Chef observait l'ordinateur géant, qui retraçait tout le processus de la Création Seishin.

« … »

« Il y a un problème ? Astral… n'est pas parfait ? »

La voix inquiète de sa collègue résonnait doucement à son oreille : mais un signe de dénégation calme calma cette immémoriale inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas cela. Ses caractéristiques sont incommensurables. Mais, lors de la Création de notre Seishin… un double a émergé. »

« Un… double ? »

« Une entité jumelle de l'Esprit de l'Aube. »

Le vieil homme contempla les données défilant sur l'écran noir, en se lissant la barbe. Ses yeux, enfoncés dans ses orbites, avait un air étrangement calculateur.

« L'hypothèse est la suivante : étant donné que nous avons transformé l'Esprit du Jour en être humain, et que la Nuit est indissociable de ce dernier, elle a dû suivre le même processus. Autrement dit… nous avons deux Seishin au lieu d'un. »

« C'est donc cela. Mais… ce dernier n'est pas sous notre contrôle ! Que devons-nous faire ? Le capturer ? Le détruire ? »

« En l'absence de données, impossible d'envisager la mesure adéquate. Nous ignorons encore l'impact de cet… Esprit-Sœur, dirons-nous. Et il serait dommage de détruire un spécimen lié à notre _Only Perfect_. Surveillons-le pour l'instant. »

* * *

…

 **Rapport n°2 de l'Homme de l'Ombre.**

 _ **Celui qui veillait**_

…

* * *

Finalement, le Seishin double s'était tenu tranquille. Tel un Fantôme Noir – c'était l'apparence qu'avait revêtu l'Esprit de la Nuit – qui, amoureux de son ami, suivait la Lumière _comme son Ombre_.

Ne comprenant rien à ce miracle, les Scientifiques lui donnèrent un surnom horrible : ils l'appelèrent _Fléau Obscur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Si Astral était le Dragon Blanc de l'Aube qui amène le Renouveau, l'autre était le Fantôme Noir de la Nuit qui accompagne le Jour.

Mais les deux petits n'avaient cure de tout ceci. Ils se contentaient de se voir, de jouer, de parler… de s'aimer.

Et c'était si mignon de voir ces deux gamins se retrouver et se rencontrer à chaque fois.

« Pssst, pssst ! »

« Hi hi, repéré ! »

Il m'était impossible de pister le Fantôme Noir『 **黑鬼** 』– celui que ces abrutis de Cinquième Sectoristes avaient humainement nommé _Tezcat_ (en hommage à Tezcatlipoca, le Miroir Fumant de la mythologie aztèque)… car il était mystérieux, invisible. Même avec toute la technologie avancée du Réseau Anti-Alliance Dragon, je n'avais pas réussi à recueillir des données sur lui : et c'était une frustration, graah ! Mais, dès lors que le petit Dragon Blanc montrait ses ailes… dès lors que l'Aube pointait dans le Sanctuaire… le Crépuscule venait la rejoindre, comme un éternel et fidèle amant.

« Pssst ! Pssst ! »

« Tu es derrière l'arbre, je t'ai vu ! »

Si mignon. Si doux.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, entre deux personnes… non, ce n'était pas des humains, c'était… des _Seishin_. Des êtres spirituels, dont on avait volé la destinée, mais qui pourtant vivaient leur vie.

« Tu m'as vu, mais tu ne m'as pas touché. Pour m'avoir, il faut que tu me touches. »

Etendant ses ailes dans le ciel, le jeune Esprit de l'Aube s'élança vers son compagnon !

« Alors tu es à moi. _Touché_ ! »

Avec vivacité et douceur, sa main blanche venait de toucher le noir d'une peau aimée.

' _Quel est leur étrange pouvoir ?'_ Telle était la question que se posaient les âmes perdues du Cinquième Secteur.

« Je t'ai eu, tu es à moi ! »

Celui d'aimer – comme tout le monde.

C'est un pouvoir si universel…

« Hi hi. »

Un rire argenté venait de traverser l'espace – âme en fleur du Sanctuaire, qui veillait le sacré de ces bois aux songes. Un peu étonné, le blanc conquérant ouvrit grand les yeux : mais s'illumina au sourire de son compagnon.

« Je suis content. Tu viens si souvent jouer avec moi, petit Dragon. »

Ses bras – qui entouraient le petit Prince de la Nuit comme l'ultime conquête de son cœur – s'étaient soudainement adoucis. Plus hésitante, sa main s'était levée…

…caressant la douceur de ce visage mat.

« Tu… »

Sa voix s'était faite murmure du matin.

« Tu… tu es triste. Lorsque je veille en attendant l'Aube, j'entends la Nuit pleurer. Et je sais que c'est toi. »

Je ne l'avais compris que bien plus tard, mais ce qu'il avait voulu dire, c'était… _**« Tu es triste, parce que tu penses à ta sœur disparue. Je suis sûr que j'ai raison. »**_

« … »

Le petit Dragon de l'Aube fourrait son nez dans le cou de son éternel Nuit. Et l'Ombre les protégeait – mais ce n'était pas moi.

C'était la Déesse des Esprits du Monde, qui couvait l'amour de deux êtres si précieux.

« Si tu veux, je pourrais être ta sœur. »

Les yeux du petit Dragon s'étaient faits promesse, derrière sa mâle fierté de conquérant : et les prunelles du petit Prince s'étaient faites espoir, derrière sa féminine douceur d'aimé.

Et ils restaient, tous deux – entre Aube et Crépuscule, à attendre l'éternel retour des amours du monde.

« Dis, tu veux qu'on joue ? »

Oh, on aurait dit deux gamins amoureux : le petit chevalier blanc servant, et le tendre petit prince noir. A moins que ce ne soit le doux chevalier noir qui protégeait son vaillant conquérant blanc – lequel avait l'air d'une vraie petite canaille sûre d'elle, soit dit en passant ! (Purée, même moi, je sais pas si j'étais aussi Bad et aussi Boy: fallait oser, de flanquer une raclée à deux tigres en furie !)

« Bon, on joue à _comment tu m'aimes_. Je commence ou tu commences ? »

« Tu commences. »

Le vaillant Dragon prit les mains de son Prince.

« Je t'aime. »

« Comment tu m'aimes ? »

Il posa sa joue entre les gardiennes de ses trésors. (Ces mains… si douces pour lui…)

« Je t'aime, comme l'aurore éclatante de l'aube. »

Confiait sa tête – sa fierté, sa force ! – à l'unique Prince de son cœur. Murmurant, dans une prière.

« Et toi, comment tu m'aimes ? »

« Je t'aime, comme l'étoile au milieu de la nuit. »

Ces deux gamins se racontaient l'amour sous toutes les formes, et c'était tellement mignon, que moi, l'ancien malfrat de l'Ombre, j'avais envie de verser une larme.

* * *

…

 **Cabinet gouvernemental.**

 **Nuit glaciale, 23h02.**

…

* * *

« Jude Sharp, as-tu déjà aimé ? »

Le canon de l'arme dansait, affamé de haine et d'amour : mais, devant l'impassibilité de la Statue du Gouvernement, seul l'éclat irréel de mon ombre dansait sur les grotesques lunettes.

« … »

« Parce que, moi, je te _hais_. Je te _hais_ d'avoir accepté le mal. Je te _hais_ d'avoir fait naître le péché. Je te _hais_ de te cacher derrière tes lunettes. Je te _hais_ d'avoir existé. »

La gâchette noire cliqueta – comme une murène ivre.

« Tout Grand Ministre que tu es, tu es un _monstre_. Tu as créé le péché, et _je te hais_. Tu te tiens devant moi, et je te hais pour ce que _tu es_. »

« Caleb Stonewall. »

J'aurais pu sursauter – j'aurais _dû_ sursauter. Mais il avait l'air calme – bien trop calme. Ce Grand Ministre n'était pas que l'Effigie d'un Gouvernement corrompu : c'était le Masque d'un sentiment toujours vivant, derrière le secret de ces…

 _ **Cling !**_

Les lunettes tombèrent : et dévoilèrent – d'un coup – leur grenat vérité.

(Non… c'est… c'est impossible…)

Ces…

…ces _yeux_ !

* * *

…

 **Enregistrement X-002**

…

* * *

« Ça ne va pas. »

L'ordinateur géant égrenait les images de ses placides observations.

« Bailong passe trop de temps avec Tezcat. Leur symbiose est extrêmement intéressante, et il n'est bien sûr plus question de détruire le Fantôme Noir. Mais, si le Dragon Blanc s'attache trop à qui que ce soit, il ne voudra plus nous obéir. Tout Seishin qu'il est et aussi parfait soit-il, il a une part d'humanité en lui – celle que nous lui avons insufflée. »

Beaucoup moins placides, les âmes perdues du Cinquième s'enflammaient à l'idée de leur œuvre perdue.

« Nous devrons lui faire oublier les moments passés avec Tezcat. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

« Mais c'est… ! »

Œuvre, ou… âme perdue ? Celle qui le réalisait martela de son indignation le clavier de l'ordinateur.

« En mettant à part la question éthique… c'est une opération ardue ! Nous ne devons pas effacer la totalité de ses souvenirs, sinon, il ne se souviendra même plus qu'il est Agent d'Elite du Sanctuaire ! »

« Nous ne ferons pas cela n'importe comment. Nous attendrons le moment propice : et, le jour où nous l'enverrons dans le monde réel, nous le soumettrons à une 'petite' opération. Comme toutes celles que nous lui avons fait subir, toi y comprise… l'as-tu oublié ? »

Avant même que la femme eût pu répliquer – tant elle était estomaquée, ses collègues rirent.

« Son avis n'a aucune importance. Car, de toute façon, il ne le saura pas. »

« …non… c'est… »

Les… enfoirés. Enlever à ce garçon… tout ce qui compte pour lui. Lui enlever… la personne qu'il aime. C'est tout simplement… inhumain.

* * *

…

 **Cabinet gouvernemental.**

 **Nuit glaciale, 23h22.**

…

* * *

Ces yeux…

…ces yeux _merveilleux_.

Ces grenats glacés et ardents, qui irradiait une once de tristesse – de noblesse douloureuse.

(Comment peux-tu… comment _oses-tu_ cacher de tels trésors ?!)

« Hais-moi, si tu le veux, Caleb Stonewall. Mais, avant de me tuer, fais quelque chose pour moi. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Mon souffle s'était fait rauque. Jamais – jamais encore – n'avais-je ressenti une telle puissance dans un regard, une telle force au cœur d'un éclat. Purée, ces yeux… ces yeux, _magnifiques_.

(Des Grenats de passion, l'intelligence glacée qui brûle… aussi grandiose que secrète. Je suis le seul, et je serai le seul, à l'avoir jamais vue.)

« … »

En balayant les documents coupables – ceux du Projet _**Unli**_ _(mited)_ _ **Perfect**_ _(ion)_ , il posa le canon de _mon_ arme entre ses deux prunelles.

(Non, ma dévoreuse de ténèbres… non, ne le… ! Pas ces… !)

… _pas ces yeux._

« Sauve Bailong. Sauve Tezcat. Sauve les Seishin qui émergeront de cette ère chaotique. Et… »

Les orbes grenat brillèrent d'un éclat irréel – alors qu'il appuya sur _ma_ gâchette.

« Sauve-nous tous. »

 _Boum._


	2. Perfection

**« Unlimited Perfection »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Unlimited Perfection »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Suspense, Romance.

Résumé : _**Unli**_ _(mited)_ _ **Perfect**_ _(ion)_. _Only Perfect_. _Le Projet Parfait. L'Arme Suprême, capable de dominer le monde. C'est notre Création, notre Chef-d'œuvre. Pour l'Aube de l'Ere Nouvelle et le Maître de nos Destinées._

Personnages principaux : **Caleb Stonewall (Akio Fudou), Jude Sharp** **(Yuuto Kidou)**

Personnages secondaires : Bailong 白龍 (Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu)

Pairing principal : **Caleb Stonewall (Akio Fudou)** x **Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**

Pairings secondaires : Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)

Note : Prend place peu avant le début des fanfictions **《白龍傳》** _ **La Légende du Dragon Blanc**_ et **《白龍黑鬼》** _ **Le Fantôme du Dragon**_ **.** Léger rapport avec _**Vent Arrière**_.

* * *

…

 **Enregistrement X-003**

…

* * *

« Astral ? »

Le jeune adolescent aux longs cheveux se tourna vers son instructeur : et redressa le torse, l'air arrogant.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Je te présente Victor Blade, un futur camarade. Il est promis au grade d'Impérial Suprême, comme toi. »

Les yeux chocolat scannaient le nouveau venu, jaugeaient l'éclat de ce sombre garçon – s'attardant aux iris orangés de son nouveau rival.

« Alors, comme ça, tu crois que tu peux devenir Impérial Suprême ? Tu es bien présomptueux, pour un gamin. »

« Pas autant que le _gamin_ qui a la prétention de me juger sur mon âge. »

Le Dragon Blanc grogna vaguement, et les deux se mesurèrent du regard…

« SILENCE ! »

…bien vite stoppés par le Supérieur, lequel avait entrepris de les gifler d'une cravache armée de pointes de fer. Sans broncher en dépit du sang dégoulinant, les nouveaux rivaux continuaient à se défier du regard. S'ils ne connaissaient plus la douleur depuis longtemps, la passion du combat flamboyait éternellement en eux.

« Tu le connaîtras sous l'identité de _Lancelot, le_ _Spadassin Héroïque_. Il est l'un des meilleurs apprentis parmi les Agents d'Elite. Rivalisez avec brio et vous atteindrez tous deux le sommet. »

« Je ne perdrai pas contre lui. Ni contre personne. Je suis… je suis la perfection. Je suis… _Astral, le Dragon de l'Aube_. »

Non, Bailong… _non_. Ne deviens pas… ne deviens pas ce qu'ils ont fait de toi. Ce qu'ils font de toi. Tu es un être libre de vivre, et d'être ce qu'il est…

* * *

…

 **Rapport n°3 de l'Homme de l'Ombre.**

 **~ _Celui qui rivalisait_ ~**

…

* * *

Jude, Jude…

…pourquoi t'es-tu caché, durant tout ce temps, derrière cette verte abomination que sont tes lunettes ?

Redoutais-tu de voir trop de souffrances, toi qui aspirais à les guérir…

…ou craignais-tu que l'on découvre ton trésor le plus précieux – derrière la verte Effigie que tu incarnes ?

 _Œil de Grenat, laisse le rouge de ta passion épouser cette justice. Tu l'as rêvée, et – par l'Ombre que je suis, et qui te suivra jusqu'à la toute fin – je lui donnerai naissance : le Jour se lèvera aussi pour toi, je te le jure._

« Grrrr, il m'énerve ! »

La rivière tremblait. Le rocher criait. Et – étincelant de colère – le Dragon Blanc se promenait sous les arbres, ses poings vibrant de rage. Il semblait irradier ces rayons de blanche lumière qu'il incarnait… _l'Aube Nouvelle_. Mais, peu effrayé par cette manifestation d'humeur, le Fantôme Noir jouait avec les éclats astraux.

« Mon Dragon. »

Les mots amoureux calmèrent le jeune effronté, qui, devant les sempiternelles ténèbres, baissa sa garde. L'énervement continuait à irradier, mais, sous la caresse de la Nuit, elle s'apaisait en un merveilleux crépuscule.

« La dernière fois, il a… il a… il a… ! »

« Il a quoi ? »

Amusé par cette scène classique, le Prince de la Nuit guettait les réactions de son éternel ami. Il connaissait bien ses défauts, et en riait souvent – sans craindre la fureur de l'Aube.

« Il m'a IGNORE ! »

L'Astral était puéril, la Lumière était orgueilleuse : puissante comme l'éclat que tous admiraient, elle était fière de sa glorieuse auréole.

« Je… je ne le supporte pas ! Il agit comme si… comme s'il était le meilleur ! »

Des lèvres touchèrent la peau blanche, un peu taquines.

« Et pas toi ? »

« Oui, mais moi, c'est normal. »

Le petit Dragon Blanc avait l'air si sérieux que son compagnon étouffa un rire. Décidemment, il ne changerait jamais…

(Bailong, Bailong. Déjà inimitable, hein ? Sacré petit Dragon Blanc, tu ne me connais pas encore, mais moi aussi, je t'aime bien.)

« En fait, tu l'aimes bien, non ? »

« Non ! Pas du tout ! »

Le Prince de la Nuit le regardait avec tendresse – et lui détournait les yeux pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître son mensonge. Mais rien n'échappait aux yeux des ténèbres (moi qui en suis, je le sais !), quand il s'agissait d'un glorieux aimé de la lumière.

« Je l'aime pas, je l'aime pas, je l'aime pas ! Il m'énerve TROP ! »

Ha ha, tu réponds trop vite, Bailong. Si je ne t'avais pas connu dès ta naissance… rien que de voir ton Prince m'aurait fait comprendre ce que tu ressentais. Tu n'as jamais détesté Victor Blade, tu voulais juste qu'il reconnaisse ta valeur.

Parce que tu l'as toujours respecté, mais que, comme lui, tu es incapable de le lui dire.

« Je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi. »

« Tu l'aimes pas comme tu m'aimes moi, mais tu l'aimes bien quand même. »

Le Prince de la Nuit et de ton cœur te dit les mots qui le font vivre : ils racontent les mots de la vérité que tu nies, mais à laquelle tu ne peux mentir…

 _Ombre Ancestrale lit ton âme si facilement, et écrit les mots qu'elle raconte…_

« Bon, ok. Je l'aime un petit peu. Il est vraiment fort, et c'est la première fois, que je peux m'amuser autant avec quelqu'un… »

Content de sa réaction, l'Ombre Ancestrale câlina doucement son partenaire… tandis que le mâle conquérant regardait furtivement autour de lui – comme s'il craignait qu'une oreille indiscrète eût entendu son secret.

« Mais tu ne le lui diras pas, hein ? »

Le Prince rit : et les deux adolescents se touchèrent le bout du petit doigt.

« Promis. »

* * *

…

 **Enregistrement X-004**

…

* * *

« Incroyable, regardez ! »

L'enthousiasme perçait dans la voix du jeune apprenti.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Notre Seishin a développé son pouvoir de résonnance. Et, comme prévu… il a des effets sur les autres autour de lui ! »

D'un geste soudainement impatient, son tuteur le chassa pour avoir accès à l'écran géant.

« Tu veux dire… qu'il est capable d'éveiller la force spirituelle des gens ? De réveiller l'entité surnaturelle propre à chaque être humain, et… d'en faire des Seishin ? »

« On dirait bien. Mais pas de tout le monde. Seuls ceux qui possèdent des aptitudes et un mental hors du commun peuvent éveiller leur force surnaturelle. Seuls quelques élus… peuvent devenir des Seishin. »

Fier de son analyse, l'apprenti se pavanait comme s'il était lui-même l' _Unli_ (mited) _Perfect_ (ion). Désespéré par son comportement – mais ravi de la nouvelle, son tuteur se tourna vers celui qui arrivait…

« Le Projet Zéro. L'Eveil de la Puissance Ultime… qui sélectionnerons-nous pour le Projet ? »

…accueillant le Scientifique-en-Chef de _la_ question cruciale.

 _ **Unli**_ **(mited)** _ **Perfect**_ **(ion).** _ **L'Ultime Perfection.**_

« Bailong, bien évidemment. Et… il y a ce prodige, du même niveau que lui. Un jeune garçon avec des aptitudes exceptionnelles, que le Cinquième Secteur a repéré alors qu'il enquêtait sur les mouvements suspects de la ville d'Inazuma. Son nom est Victor Blade. »

« Lancelot, _le Spadassin Héroïque_ ? Très bon choix. Mais… pour les autres ? »

Intéressé par la question, l'apprenti se tourna vers eux, espérant pouvoir donner son avis : mais les adultes ne lui accordèrent aucune attention.

« Hum, à part Blade, les autres sont bien en dessous… pourquoi ne pas aller chercher dans les autres Unités du Cinquième ? On parle de ces deux génies de l'Unité d'Intervention et de Recherche… »

« Sol Daystar – dit Apollon, _le Dieu du Soleil_ – et Njord Snio – alias Chioné, _la Reine des Glaces_ ? L'Empereur Sacré refuse de nous confier le premier, car il a une déficience génétique qui pourrait causer sa mort. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre un élément aussi prometteur, car des plans sont également prévus pour lui. Njord Snio serait une bonne option, mais ce récidiviste de Frost essaye de l'arracher du Cinquième… il faudra le châtier. »

« Choisissons d'autres éléments de notre Unité. Bailong et Blade seront les leaders de notre Projet, et les autres seront leurs exécutants. Ce sera l'occasion de voir côte à côte le Premier Seishin Artificiel et son rival, le Premier Seishin Naturel. »

Ils ne seront rien du tout, bande de connards. Je vais saboter votre plan, et empêcher le Cinquième Secteur de bousiller la vie de gamins innocents.

* * *

…

 **Palais de l'Ina-lysée.**

 **Après-midi étouffant, 14h36.**

…

* * *

Les sièges – aussi lourds que l'atmosphère qui empuantissait ces lieux corrompus – accueillaient les fourbes du pays, qui s'agenouillaient devant l'Effigie, mais convoitaient son pouvoir.

« Grand Ministre, qui est cet homme ? »

« Cet homme est mon Ombre. Ne faites pas attention à lui. Il me suivra où que j'aille. »

 _L'Ombre te suivra partout où tu iras_

 _Aucun Stratagème ne la trompera_

 _Aucun Sentiment ne la retiendra_

Officiellement, j'avais tué le Grand Ministre Sharp – ou plutôt _tenté_ de le tuer. J'avais donc été condamné à mort. Caleb Stonewall – Espion au service de l'ennemi – était mort, châtié pour le crime suprême.

 _Elle sera les Ténèbres de ta Destinée_

 _Que ta Lumière ne pourrait assumer._

 _ **Alors, sois brave, cœur d'intelligence aux yeux de grenat. Elle n'a pas choisi un faible et moi j'aime la force de ton regard.**_

C'est ainsi que je suis devenu l'Ombre du Grenat. L'Ombre de ces Yeux Grenat, qui percent ces millénaires de maux en espérant un matin de bonheur.

« Grand Ministre, nous avons eu vent, dirons-nous… d'une affaire regrettable, à laquelle… vous auriez pris part. »

Une pile de documents était tombée au centre de la table. Retenant leur respiration, les figures gouvernementales se penchèrent et découvrirent le pot-aux-roses.

« …mais c'est… ! »

Le dossier secret de l' _ **Unli**_ **(mited)** _ **Perfect**_ **(ion)**.

(Comment ces enfoirés ont-ils réussi à… !)

« Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ? »

Les Lunettes vertes restèrent impassibles. Pas une once de ce corps splendide ne trembla, alors que le rire des hyènes perçait la savane de sa morbide élégie.

« Je vois d'ici les gros titres des journaux : _Jude Sharp, le vertueux Ministre… qui a pratiqué l'expérimentation humaine !_ »

« Ou encore : _Celui dont les opaques lunettes cachaient la noirceur de l'âme : le Grand Ministre corrompu !_ »

Ceux qui entouraient l'unique cœur pur de ce monde… se délectaient de ce parfum de vice.

 _ **Lui que l'on dit parfait, est donc si atteignable ? Corrompu, corrompu !**_

(Salauds… salauds… SALAUDS !)

« L'Arme Ultime est celle qu'on sait utiliser. Mais vous, qui riez du péché d'autrui, seriez-vous capable de la connaître suffisamment pour la désamorcer ? »

Sa voix magnifique venait de trancher. Jude Sharp – le plus Grand Ministre de tous les temps – avait _parlé_ : et, à mes yeux, cela valait tellement plus que tous les cancans des plus prestigieux journaux.

« … »

« Cette… abomination est née dans l'ombre, et il a fallu la protéger, pour l'éradiquer sans détruire une vie. Ainsi… que des millions d'autres. »

Estomaqué par son calme olympien, les hyènes avaient cessé de rire. Ils le contemplaient avec stupeur : comme si, pour la première fois, ils comprenaient qui était l'homme en face d'eux.

« Voici ma toute dernière mesure. Je vous ordonne… d'annihiler la _Perfection Ultime_. L' _ **Unli**_ **(mited)** _ **Perfect**_ **(ion)** … ne doit pas tomber entre des mains souillées ! J'ai dit ! »

Mon cœur hurlait, mais je savais que mon… _mon Maître_ n'avait pas connu la moindre erreur.

« … »

Alors que les Ministres se levaient – indignés, il tourna une brève seconde son profil vers moi. Et, l'espace de cet instant, il me sembla percer une once de désespoir, derrière ces abominables dévoreuses d'émotion…

… _ces Lunettes._

S'il existe une salvation pour le Petit Dragon Blanc, et une rédemption pour le Grand Ministre Grenat, c'est à moi qu'il incombe de la trouver. Toi, qui as depuis trop longtemps, et derrière ces affreuses lunettes, masqué ton humanité… tu dois protéger ce qui te reste de vertu.

Tu es un être humain, et toi aussi, tu as le droit de vivre librement.

* * *

…

 **Rapport n°4 de l'Homme de l'Ombre**

~ _ **Celui qui oubliait**_ ~

…

* * *

Sous la lumière du Sanctuaire fleuri, le petit Dragon Blanc dansait autour de son compagnon préféré.

« Hé, petit Prince ! Je suis super content, je vais m'envoler pour le monde. Les Entraîneurs m'ont promis que je vais enfin me rendre dans une ville réelle. Ce sera trop bien, j'en ai toujours rêvé ! C'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec moi. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconterai tout ce que j'ai vu, et… »

Le conquérant du Sanctuaire dansait, lumineux comme l'innocence : mais, étrangement – si mélancoliquement, le petit Fantôme Noir promenait son regard doux et triste sur son ami de toujours.

« … »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ? »

Parce qu'il sait, petit Dragon Blanc. Il sait que tu vas perdre la mémoire, et l'oublier. Il sait que tu vas perdre ce qui est le plus cher pour toi, et qu'il est ce que tu as de plus cher. C'est flippant, mais _il le sait_. Le peu de données que j'ai recueilli sur Fléau Obscur, _le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ … c'est qu'il a des dons de prémonitions d'une justesse terrifiante.

« Ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne peux pas venir, c'est pas grave ! Je pense toujours à toi, je ne t'oublierai pas. »

Bailong, si tu savais…

« … »

« Oh, je sais pourquoi ! »

D'un air un peu _dragueur_ (c'était de _Bailong_ dont on parlait !), le petit Dragon Blanc rapprocha sa tête de son compagnon, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un bisou, en fait ! Allez, avoue-le. »

« … »

Quel petit séducteur, celui-là ! (Au moins un qui ne sera pas timide dans sa vie amoureuse…) Mais, alors que le vaillant chevalier blanc avançait – sûr de lui et conquérant, le prince de ce cœur fier mais aimant déposa un petit baiser sur le front de son aimé.

« Euh ? Mais c'était moi qui devais le faire, ça ! »

L'air presque déconfit du _petit conquérant_ était si mignon qu'une larme de rire pointait presque à mon œil.

« Petit Dragon ? »

La voix douce de l'Ombre Ancestrale tranchait avec cette lumière de fierté.

« Oui ? »

« Promets-moi une chose. »

L'innocence de l'enfant se mêlait à l'orgueil du mâle.

« Quoi donc ? (De réussir à te faire un bisou avant toi ?) »

Elle se fit comme un souffle, comme une promesse…

« Qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive. »

…la voix de son amour.

 _Chante, mon Dragon._

 _Ta voix amènera cette Aube_

 _Où que je me tienne…._

« Mais bien sûr, qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive ! C'est évident, voyons ! Mais, mon Prince… pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Il pleure, parce qu'il croit en ta promesse.

* * *

…

 **Palais de l'Ina-lysée.**

 **Réunion du Conseil des Ministres.**

 **Après-midi étouffant, 16h36.**

…

* * *

La vidéo égrenait tous les enregistrements compromettants. La carrière du Grand Ministre allait prendre fin : mais lui, intérieurement, ne pleurerait que son incapacité à sauver ces vies.

Ces vies qu'il avait chéries, protégées.

 **« Mais que fout l'Empereur Sacré ? Envoyer Blade en mission, alors qu'il doit entamer le Projet Zéro… ! »**

 _ **(…bip, bip, bip…)**_

 **« Ces abrutis de Raimon… ils croient pouvoir se soulever contre notre Organisation, et défier notre règne… »**

 _ **(…bip, bip, bip…)**_

 **« Tant pis. Si nous ne pouvons prendre Blade, choisissons un autre partenaire pour Bailong. Le Projet Zéro ne peut attendre. Quelle est la liste des meilleurs Impériaux ? »**

 **« Infinity Beyond, Davy Jones, Langford Ash… »**

 **« Non, non, et NON ! Aucun d'eux ne fera l'affaire. Ils sont trop faibles pour Bailong, et, aucunement compatibles avec lui ! »**

 _ **(…bip, bip, bip…)**_

 **« Je ne vois qu'un seul compatible avec Bailong. »**

 **« Qui donc ? »**

 **« Tezcat. »**

 _ **(…bip, bip, bip…)**_

 **« Nous n'avons jamais pu le contrôler… il ne se rend que là où va Bailong. De plus… n'étions-nous pas censés décourager leur amitié ? »**

 **« C'est le seul disponible. Et justement de part leur lien si fort, c'est le seul compatible avec lui. »**

 _ **(…bip, bip, bip…)**_

* * *

…

 **Enregistrement X-005**

…

* * *

Un poing martela le clavier géant.

« Je savais que c'était une folie d'envoyer Blade en mission ! Il n'était pas encore prêt. Il devait finir sa formation d'Impérial Suprême… afin de finaliser le Projet Zéro. Au lieu de cela, l'envoyer dans l'Université Raimon, pour exécuter une mission de faible envergure… à quoi pense l'Empereur Sacré ? »

Mécontent en dépit de sa contenance calme, le Scientifique-en-Chef répondit à cet élan de colère.

« Contrairement à Bailong, il a eu une existence humaine et sociétale normale. Difficile, mais normale. Il est plus bien sujet aux sentiments que son alter égo. »

Tous deux consultaient les données de Lancelot, _le Spadassin Héroïque_. Le schéma – celui d'un prodige en tout point obéissant et performant – montrait une erreur monumentale au diagramme final.

« Blade nous a trahi. Il soutient ouvertement Arion Sherwind. Que devons-nous faire de lui ? »

« Le Cinquième Secteur souhaite le laisser en vie. Outre son potentiel exceptionnel, c'est officiellement le premier Seishin Naturel : l'égal d'Astral, le Seishin Originel. Nous avons besoin d'eux pour l'Opération du Renouveau. L'Empereur veut les meilleurs Seishin, ceux qui formeront son Armée Suprême. »

Le vieil homme éteignit l'écran d'un coup, puis reprit.

« Laissons-le profiter de sa liberté… pour le peu de temps qu'il lui reste. Le moment venu, nous le capturerons, et lui effacerons la mémoire. Il oubliera toute sa révolte et redeviendra une de nos meilleures armes. »

« Comme Bailong. »

« Tout à fait. Bailong oubliera Tezcat, dès la fin du Projet Zéro. Blade doit oublier toute son existence jusqu'à son retour parmi nous. Ainsi que son lien avec son frère et ses amis de l'Université de Raimon… particulièrement avec le jeune Arion Sherwind. »

D'un geste impitoyable, l'associé marqua du sceau rouge les photos des individus concernés.

« Il devra également être sévèrement châtié pour sa désobéissance. Et, à la suite de sa rééducation, toute amitié avec des extérieurs devra être découragée et punie. J'ai toujours préconisé cela. Quant à son frère et Sherwind… »

« Il faudra les tuer. Jusqu'alors, nous avons utilisé l'aîné de la famille comme motivation pour attirer Blade à nous. Maintenant que nous savons de quoi il est capable… nous n'aurons plus besoin de lui. Seulement du cadet, qui est un Seishin. »

« C'est dommage, en un sens. Nous n'avons pas encore pu étudier si l'Eveil Seishin était génétique : si, donc, l'aîné Blade en était également capable… »

* * *

…

 **Bar du Sherleyton.**

 **Nuit trouble, 00h43.**

…

* * *

« Jude… »

La tête magnifique s'était affaissée sur la table, dans les ténèbres. Et moi, qui l'avais suivi comme _son Ombre_ , n'avais pas pu me résoudre à la prendre dans mes bras.

« Je n'en peux plus, Caleb. Je… je n'ai plus la force. Si tu ne me retiens pas… je vais tomber dans le gouffre de ma solitude. »

« … »

Non, non. Ou alors, Œil de Grenat, j'y plongerai avec toi, pour _la_ détruire, cette solitude.

« Ca… C-caleb ?! »

(Tant que je serai là, et que tu m'attireras… tant que je vivrai, et que tu…)

Sans réfléchir, je l'avais embrassé. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me sortir toutes les excuses des vertueux, je le fis taire d'un baiser plus fougueux encore.

« Ferme-la. Tu me fais chier. »

« Tu… »

(Tais-toi, et écoute-moi… écoute-moi…)

Les corps se cherchaient, les âmes s'embrassaient. Tout était un retour à la vie, par delà le néant, et le froid, et la mort.

« Tu as accepté une responsabilité. Assume-la. »

 _S'il te plaît._

Mes lèvres se promenaient sur la peau pâlie par le désespoir. Ou peut-être était-ce sa pâleur naturelle ?

« … »

Ce cœur cognait si fort en moi que je craignais qu'il s'arrache…

(Reste avec moi, reste en moi…)

« Je suis ton Homme de l'Ombre. Je dois accomplir tout ce que tu devras faire, et tout ce que tu ne voudras faire. Tout ce que tu as à faire… c'est de m'en donner l'ordre. Puisque ces abrutis de Ministres sont incapables de gérer l' _ **Unli**_ **(mited)** _ **Perfect**_ **(ion)** après t'avoir évincé, laisse-moi m'occuper de lui. Je le connais bien, ce petit. C'est un vraie Tête de Pastèque, mais il n'a pas mauvais fond. Je saurais le remettre dans le droit chemin. »

« Caleb, je ne puis t'imposer cela… j'ai déjà… à tant de gens… Bailong… tous ces enfants… »

« Et ose me dire que tu veux me protéger et je t'envoie mon poing dans la tronche. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. »

Je laissai ma main calleuse errer sur cette joue noble, où une larme fugace avait tracé sa course solitaire vers l'ombre.

 _Je la recueillerai en moi, et elle disparaîtra à jamais dans ma dévoreuse de ténèbres._

« Caleb Stonewall. »

« … ? »

La larme avait disparu, et le noble regard au sang du juste me dominait de toute sa grandeur.

(Ce que tu es…)

« Je te le confie. Je te confie… tout ce que j'ai espéré. »

« … »

(…ce que tu es beau.)

« Ne me déçois pas. »

Te décevoir ? N'y pense même pas, petit Jude. Mon cœur n'admet pas la tromperie : comment pourrais-je te décevoir ? Moi qui…

« Ben voilà, c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Mais un Homme de l'Ombre était-il censé éprouver de la sympathie pour son employeur ? De la sympathie, peut-être, mais pas… de l'amour.

« Tu en auras mis du temps. Enfin, heureusement que je suis un pro, moi… »

« Caleb… »

Orbe de Grenat, Cœur de Sang…

…donnez-moi la force d'affronter mon destin.

« Allez, à plus. J'ai du pain sur la planche. »

Car je dois faire face à l'Arme Ultime de l'Ere Nouvelle, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir revenir te faire mon rapport.

* * *

…

 **Le Jour Suprême**

 **Aube Nouvelle.**

…

* * *

Putain…

…putain de MERDE !

« _Caleb Stonewall._ »

Non, c'était un cauchemar. Ils l'avaient… ils l'avaient _prévu_.

Ils l'avaient prévu, qu'il s'acharnerait à comprendre la Légende du Dragon Blanc, pour tomber droit dans leur piège. Que Blade foncerait le secourir et qu'ils se battraient comme les deux rivaux ultimes qu'ils sont. Que Lemmon essaierait de les séparer et tomberait en essayant l'impossible. Qu'il se réveillerait avec le corps de ses deux amis dans ses bras. Et qu'il en deviendrait fou.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà ? »

Purée. _Putain_. Cette silhouette opaline, ces cheveux de neige et d'argent : cet un mètre quatre-vingts et plus, qui se découpe au clair de lune, comme une créature aussi légendaire que puissante…

« _Je suis…_ _**l'Unli**_ _(mited)_ _ **Perfect**_ _(ion)_. »

Je n'ai admiré que le petit Jude, dans ma vie : mais je dois reconnaître… que je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Il irradie la classe. Il irradie la force. Il irradie le suprême. Pas un seul défaut, pas une seule faiblesse. C'est bien…

…l _'Only Perfect_ , la Perfection Ultime.

« _Je suis né en ce monde pour servir mon Maître. Je vais le rejoindre. Ne m'arrêtez pas, vous mourriez._ »

Le regard fixe, inhumain, me transperce. Ce n'est pas le regard de _Baba_ , la rockstar qui chante et danse, sourit comme un pacha et se prend pour le centre du monde. Ce n'est pas le regard du gamin rebelle, qui geint quand on contrarie son égo et boude devant ses lettres de fans.

C'est le regard d'un être surnaturel qui est descendu dans ce monde, pour régner aux côtés du Maître Tout-Puissant.

« _L'Ere Nouvelle a commencé. Je dois lui apporter ma reconnaissance en même temps que ma force._ »

Ça… a commencé. La Transformation _Seishin_. La manifestation inhumaine de son ascendance mystérieuse, qui, en dépit de ses traits humains… n'en a que l'apparence. Les yeux du petit Bailong ont toujours été chocolat (et d'un pétillant chocolat _d'homme_ !), mais ces prunelles de pierre rougeoyante – tellement différentes des rubis glacés de mon propre seigneur et maître – luisent comme la puissance du Renouveau.

Ce sont les yeux d' _Hakuryuu_ , le Maître-Esprit de l'Aube.

« P'tain, putain de merde. Tu sais _quoi_ , Tête de Pastèque ? Tu m'énerves. Tu me fais chier. Tout ça parce que tu as un peu de talent et un millième de classe, tu te la pètes en jouant les grands Boss au service des méchants pas beaux pas gentils. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de te dire ? Que tes attitudes de gamin pourri gâté, tu peux te les mettre là où je pens-… »

« _Ouragan Opalin._ »

 _ **BAM !**_

Purée, il rigole pas, le _Baba_. Si je ne connaissais pas ce coup, je serais…

… _mort_.

« Et ton copain, le Prince du Sanctuaire ? Celui à qui tu as promis de ne pas l'oublier, et que vous vous rencontriez encore ? »

Et Tezcat, qui attend là où seul il survivra véritablement…

…c'est-à-dire tes souvenirs ?

« _Je ne sers que mon Maître. Vous, qui osez vous opposer à lui, devez périr de ma main._ »

Ils t'ont complètement lavé le cerveau. Comme à moi, jadis. Ils t'ont créé à leur image, et toi, bêtement, tu vas être le reflet de leur péché…

Je n'ai plus le choix. Je vais devoir te tuer. Toi le Dragon de l'Aube Eternelle, tu dois revenir à l'Ombre Ancestrale, où, peut-être, enfin, tu pourras jouer comme l'innocent chevalier au prince. Avec celui qui t'a aimé comme tu es. Et ainsi…

 _ **BAM !**_

« PUTAIN ! Putain de m-… ! »

Il a failli… purée… cette force… ce n'est… c'est pas humain. Non… non. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas le tuer. Il est trop fort – beaucoup trop fort. L'Agent d'Elite Astral… est _l'_ _ **Unli**_ _(mited)_ _ **Perfect**_ _(ion)_ – l' _Only Perfect_.

Tout ce que je puis faire, c'est…

…me souvenir des restes de mon âme.

 **« Caleb, je… »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **Les Lunettes sont tombées depuis longtemps. Le regard fatigué – mais magnifique ! – du Seigneur d'Inazuma et de mon cœur me confie toute sa tristesse, son désarroi.**

 **« Ce sont… ce sont les sentiments. Ce sont eux, la clé de notre délivrance. Toi, et ta franchise qui ne connaît aucun artifice… tu as dû le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Jude, ne fais pas de moi un gentil. Je suis un malfrat. Un criminel. Et aujourd'hui, je suis ton Homme de l'Ombre. Rien de plus. »**

 **Alors, pourquoi ces mains caressent-elles mes cheveux, pourquoi ces rubis ardents glacent-ils mon cœur ?**

 **« Tezcat… est notre dernière chance. Contrairement à Bailong, il n'est pas né de leur expérience, mais d'une scission spirituelle. Il ne peut quitter le Sanctuaire, car il n'a pas de consistance humaine stable. Mais, grâce à la vie qu'a vécue son Esprit-Frère… il va pouvoir partager son expérience humaine. Même si ce n'est que pour un temps limité… il peut l'aider à retrouver son humanité. »**

 **Les Orbes Grenat dévorent le reste de mon hésitation. Jude, Jude…**

 **« Ce qu'il ressent pour lui… est la clé de sa délivrance. »**

 **« Comment sais-tu cela ? »**

 **Le plus droit des cœurs a souri : et moi j'ai su à l'instant ce que je devrais faire.**

 **« Car c'est ce que je ressens pour toi qui m'a permis de me délivrer. »**

Le regard de la Pierre de Sang me fixe, inhumain. Bailong…

« C'est ça, vas-y. Va rejoindre ton Maître chéri. Fais comme moi. Perds-toi, et oublie ce que les autres peuvent être pour toi. Oublie que les gens t'ont aimé. Oublie que les gens t'aiment. Oublie Blade, ton rival et ami de toujours, qui te respecte plus que quiconque derrière ses piques. Oublie Lemmon, qui te chérit comme le petit frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Oublie tous ceux qui t'ont aimé et admiré à leur façon. Oublie celui qui a tout été pour toi et pour qui tu es tout. Oublie… Tezcat. »

« _Je ne connais pas de Tezcat._ »

C'est alors que je le réalisai. Bailong n'avait _jamais_ prononcé ce nom. Il n'avait jamais _connu_ de Tezcat. Il avait aimé le petit Prince de la Nuit, comme on aime un compagnon, et une autre partie de soi : mais ne lui avait jamais donné le nom par lequel l'avaient baptisé les Scientifiques.

Il ne connaissait pas de ' _Tezcat_ '.

« 'Petit Dragon ? Promets-moi une chose. Qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive.' 'Mais bien sûr, qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive ! C'est évident, voyons ! Mais, mon Prince… pourquoi tu pleures ?' »

Un éclat chocolat vibra dans les orbes de sang froids.

« Oh, tu te souviens, malgré tout ? Ton ami le plus cher ? Celui que tu allais voir tout le temps, quand tu étais gamin ? Celui qui était la Nuit pour toi, et pour qui tu étais l'Aube ? »

« … »

Le regard fixe, inhumain, perçait le fond de mon âme. Y avait-il encore un Bailong, pour le petit Tezcat ?

« En fait, tu lui as menti, quand tu lui as promis… que vous vous rencontriez encore ? »

« … »

 _Il se souvenait._

Y avait-il encore un Bailong, pour nous tous ?

« _Vous devez… vous devez…_ qui êtes-vous… comment pouvez-vous… »

Merde, là, j'y étais peut-être allé trop fort. Le pauvre petit revenait à peine d'un lavage de cerveau, et, entre son cœur qui devait s'en rappeler malgré tout, et sa conscience qui lui criait le contraire, il devait être en train de péter les plombs. A voir comment ses iris dansaient entre le chocolat et le sang, le Dragon Blanc était au bord de la folie.

« … »

Bailong, es-tu enfin en train de revenir à toi ? Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Blade est sous l'emprise du Tyran, mais son esprit est aussi fort que le tien : si quelqu'un qui l'aime et qu'il aime le sauve (le petit Sherwind, par exemple), il s'en sortira. Lemmon est blessée, mais vivante… les médecins pourront peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle. Et Tezcat…

« _Souffle de l'Aube._ »

Le noir de ma conscience vola en éclat, et le monde se fit lumière dans une épouvantable dureté.

(Jude, Jude… j'ai…)

Une voix froide murmura à mes oreilles.

« _Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si vous perturbez ma mission, vous devez mourir._ »

Purée, ce qu'on dit des Seishin… est vrai. Ils ne sont pas humains. Ils sont prodigieux. Et lui, qui est _**l'Unli**_ _(mited)_ _ **Perfect**_ _(ion)_ … n'a pas de place pour une quelconque faiblesse, fût-elle celle de ses souvenirs.

« _Mais, avant que vous ne disparaissiez définitivement… mon Maître veut tout ce que vous savez à notre sujet._ »

L'aura d'un Dragon Blanc. Il va…

(…il va me tuer.)

« Le Projet _**Unli**_ _(mited)_ _ **Perfect**_ _(ion)_ … est de créer des Seishin pour en faire des Armes de Destruction Ultime. De les rendre capables de Transmutation, c'est-à-dire, de reprendre leur Forme Spirituelle Originelle et d'utiliser à volonté tous les pouvoirs qui leur sont associés, sous la commande d'une seule personne. »

Je n'avais plus besoin de me soucier de trahir qui que ce soit. Ces informations seraient bientôt une réalité, alors, autant les livrer pour parler encore avec le petit Baba. Puisque c'était mes derniers mots, je voulais au moins les offrir à quelqu'un que j'aimais bien. Alors, d'un sourire forcé, mes lèvres murmurèrent.

« Bailong, ils ne sont pas trompés, avec toi. Tu es l' _Unlimited Perfection_. _La_ _Perfection Ultime_ : celui qui possède le pouvoir d'un dieu, et qui est destiné à servir un roi. Et, comme tu es en réalité l'Esprit de l'Aube, que les humains ont capturé pour sa force… »

Les yeux rougeoyants fixes me transperçaient de leur affreuse vérité.

« …tu vas oublier ton humanité. Parce que tu n'es _pas_ humain. Mais, s'il te plaît… »

Pouvais-je encore lire une prière, dernière l'inexorable pierre de sang qui me condamnait ?

« …n'oublie pas… que tu es une fichue Tête de Pastèque qui fait chier tout le monde. Que tu fais vibrer tes fans et exaspères tes amis. N'oublie pas… que tu es _notre_ Baba. N'oublie pas… que des gens t'aiment. »

Je ne verrai plus que des grenats, qui ne sont pas les tiens…

« N'oublie pas… qu' _il_ t'aime. »

Pardon, Jude Sharp.

Je dis les mots que j'aurais dû te dire, mais je suis un vieux schnoc un peu trop timide des fois. Ça t'aurait fait chialer, que je te dise ça, hein ? Mais l' _Only Perfect_ va me tuer, et l'aura blanche détruit déjà mes forces vitales.

(Adieu.)

* * *

…

 **Rapport n°5 de l'Homme de l'Ombre**

~ _**Celui qui disparaissait**_ ~

…

* * *

Jude, si tu peux m'entendre, de là où je suis…

…écoute-moi.

Je suis l'Ombre et les Ténèbres me réclament déjà. J'ai approché de trop près la Lumière, et son éclat opalin m'a brûlé tout entier. Tu m'as embrasé comme nul n'a su le faire, et pourtant, je dois déjà retourner là où je ne t'ai jamais connu.

Mais, t'inquiète ! Je ne suis pas adepte des grandes tragédies, hein. Je te vois déjà chialer : mais non, mais non, rien n'est fini. Tout recommence, et je saurai revenir à toi comme je l'ai déjà fait… peut-être un million de fois.

Mon dernier souhait pour cette histoire : prends soin du petit Baba. Ça a été hyper fun d'être son parrain, mais le bougre a besoin qu'on lui désenfle la tête, et, vu que je suis plus là pour m'y coller, faut bien qu'un _adulte_ s'amuse à le faire. Tu verras – non, tu le sais déjà, c'est un bon petit, derrière sa Tête de Pastèque énorme comme l'ironie de cette histoire. Et puis, si jamais t'as trop de mal, envoie-lui le petit Tezcat, là c'est un jeu d'enfant et en plus t'auras le remake des Feux de l'Amour d'Inazuma.

En tout cas, ça aura été hyper fun de s'occuper de lui, et, surtout, de te connaître. Je me suis bien amusé et je compte remettre ça dès que possible. Alors…

…pleure pas, petit Jude. J'ai dépensé la thune de mon salaire (enfin, de celui que tu m'as versé) pour acheter ce beau papier et ça me ferait chier que tu mouilles ce chef d'œuvre de tes larmes. J'ai envie que tu sois heureux, point barre. Et, de toute façon…

…si je suis l'Ombre, je ne peux pas être dévorée par elle – seulement lui revenir.

Quand je m'emmerderai trop, je reviendrai à la Lumière pour te faire un coucou.

Et si je suis ton Ombre…

… [ _fin illisible_ ] …

* * *

… _je reviendrai t'aimer_.

L'homme – solitaire – consulta le dernier rapport de son éternelle Ombre.

 _Ombre Ancestrale… Lumière Eternelle…_

…et son Ombre Eternelle à lui.

« Il est vivant. Je le sens au fond de moi… »

Solitaire comme l'Aube Eternelle – celui qui servait le Tyran Suprême du Monde – l'ancien Grand Ministre d'Inazuma œuvrait dans les coulisses de la Rébellion.

(Une Ombre… ne peut pas mourir. De même Tezcat n'a pas pu abandonner Bailong… l'Ere Nouvelle doit accueillir les Ténèbres comme elle a acclamé la Lumière. Et c'est pourquoi… je suis encore là. Parce que… la véritable histoire commence maintenant.)

Devant lui, une silhouette prodigieuse : Fantôme Noir qui traversait les âges, et protégeait la Lumière.

L'autre Seishin. L'autre moitié. L'autre – qui attendait de retrouver son ami.

« Tu es venu. »

« … »

Comme un Prince de la Nuit, qui, en même temps que son blanc chevalier, avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs. L'heure était venue : il était temps d'aider ceux que la destinée avait maudits, pour montrer au monde que tous avaient le droit de vivre.

La Clarté n'a rien d'infini, sans les ténèbres.

(En marche vers cette aventure ! La vie n'attend pas.)

« _Il est temps de mettre fin au règne de la Lumière. Elle n'a d'éternelle… que son Ombre._ »

L'Ombre Ancestrale était de retour.


End file.
